


Testosterone Boys

by alliegerous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hormones are a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryscendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/gifts).



> I tried to write something nsfw, but am not very experienced in the area so it is basically just them getting handsy and then it turns fuffy. I will most likely delete this

Five years ago this scene would have been a mere fantasy of Tim's, but quite a bit has changed in the past six months, and as great as watching a movie cuddled up to Dick has been Tim needed a little change of pace. He also wanted a distraction from essentially everything. 

He could have. No, he should have just taken a shower. Instead Tim began peppering kisses along the older's jaw. Dick tried to ignore it, and watch the movie initially, but as soon as he felt a wet trail near his ear he paused it.  
"You've got my attention." Dick said with a slight bit of excitement in his voice. Tim didn't initiate contact very often so needless to say any time it was appreciated. 

Tim continued to kiss at Dick's neck for a brief moment before climbing onto him, and opting to peck at the corner of his mouth closing in on the center, but not quiet reaching it. He then pulling away when Dick tried to reciprocate.  
"No."  
Dick sighed half pleased, half frustrated. Tim moved his mouth to his ear.  
"Can I trust you not to touch?"  
A breathy, "Yes." was uttered in return.  
"Good."

The younger then slid his hands up Dick's shirt, and ran his fingers along a few of the many scars there as he returned to kiss at the area just below Dick's ear. 

Dick on the other hand found himself gripping onto the couch cushions to prevent himself from touching, stroking, or running his fingers through Tim's hair. This was very difficult for him as he was a very hands on guy especially when it came to intimacy. 

But none of that mattered once Tim slipped Dick's shirt over his head, and began to kiss at the protruding collarbone.  
"Timmy." No response save for Tim dropping a few inches.  
"Tim." Tim's name practically dripped off Dick's tongue.  
"Stop being such a drama queen." Not to be mistaken Tim loves hearing his name from Dick, but he had a habit of being almost too vocal too quickly. He often wondered if he had been like this with his other significant others.

Tim kissed his way back up to Dick's mouth finally kissing him, but doing so painfully slow. He successfully pulled a needy groan from the other, and pulled away.  
"The infamous Nightwing groaning for attention I see." Tim snickered  
"Not a surprise actually."  
"I wouldn't have to if you'd just do something, anything." The younger ground down on him, and managed to pull out a true moan this time.  
"There."  
"Tim. More." He did do again.  
"Please." Tim nuzzled into Dick's neck.  
"You clearly aren't getting the point of this Dick. I am in control. Put your god complex aside, and shut up." The younger could feel movement underneath him as soon as he tone became slightly commanding.  
"Nightwing has a thing for being bossed around? Who would have known." As Dick was quickly discovering he was currently with Red Robin. Of Tim's sides Red Robin was probably the most fun, though they were all alluring in their own way.

"Red Robin."  
"Yes, was that a statement or a plea?"  
"Both." Dick grinned.  
"I could just get up and leave Dick." He rutted up against him for good measure.  
"You. Wouldn't." Dick panted out.  
"Try me." He didn't want to. He couldn't. 

Dick went to grab Tim's hair, but quickly slammed his hands against against the couch cushions.  
"You're right this time. I won't." A single hand slid between them, and began to stroke at the growing tent in Dick's pants.  
"There. How does that feel?"  
"/God/. Timmy, please." Again with the begging.  
"God's not really my thing Dick try again." Dick groaned in frustration, but it quickly melted to pleasure as a hand slipped into his boxers, and made direct contact. 

It took everything in him to not thrust into the hand, and by a few minutes later Tim had actually managed to pull a whimper out of him. He moved his lips to Dick's ear.  
"You know, when I was fifteen I had dreams of situations like this." This statement along with a few more seconds of stoking had Dick panting, and seeing stars. Until his entire mind blanked, and he let go. As he slowly go his breath back. He noticed Tim's faltering grin, and he broke. 

He tossed his arms around Tim, and kissed him passionately, and sloppily. But, when they both needed to breath he looked Tim in the eyes. "Geez Timmy I never thought you had that side to you."  
"You said you wanted to see if I had learned anything from you."  
"Clearly you did."  
"Do you moan like that for everyone?" There was a slight bit of possession laced in that question.  
"No, just you." Dick pulled the younger down on him, and laid his head against Tim's.  
"I-." Tim cut him off.  
"Don't say it until you mean it Dick. I am not Kori or Barbara. I don't need your comforting lies."  
"You sure know me well baby bird."  
"You are like my brother."  
"Sure is a screwed up relationship we have here then, huh?"  
"Was that a pun?" That got them both laughing. 

Dick placed a kiss to the top of Tim's head, and rubbed his back slightly. Maybe just maybe Dick actually did love Tim. But, if he did he was too stupid to tell.


End file.
